1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parking system for motor vehicles which is automatically actuated by the movement of the vehicle into parking position and is automatically deactuated by the insertion of a sufficient monetary amount in the parking meter and the removal of the parked vehicle from the parking area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of parking systems have been proposed. One of the most commonly known systems provides a parking meter in which the operator or occupant of a parked vehicle merely inserts a sufficient monetary amount into the parking meter at the time he initially parks therein. The amount of money he inserts in the meter is generally in proportion to the amount of time he anticipates the vehicle will be parked. This type of parking system is undesirable because it requires the motorist to anticipate the time during which his vehicle will remain parked. As a result, if the motorist incorrectly anticipates the time interval between his initial parking of the automobile and its subsequent removal, and if motorist either neglects or forgets to deposit further monetary amount into the meter, it is possible that he will receive a parking violation. This type of parking system has a further disadvantage in that it requires police supervision for potential violations. This supervision is necessary to discourage what could otherwise be free parking. This police supervision is costly and unnecessary.
A second type of parking system which is known utilizes a parking meter which is automatically operated, by movement of the vehicle into its parked position in the parking area, to measure the length of time the vehicle remains parked therein. Upon returning to the vehicle, the motorist deposits a sufficient monetary amount into the parking meter before removing the vehicle from the parking area. To assure payment of the proper payment corresponding to the parking period, this second type of parking system generally includes some form of barrier which is positioned behind one or both of the front wheels of a parked vehicle to prevent its removal from the parking area until such time as the sufficient monetary amount has been inserted in the parking meter. Examples of this second type of parking system are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,498 to R. E. Mosher et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,480 to C. L. Shelby, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,916 to C. L. Shelby.
With the second type of system described above, since the vehicle is automatically blocked in the parking area and cannot be removed therefrom except by the insertion of a sufficient monetary amount in the parking meter, collection of the parking fee is assured and a supervisory attendant for the parking area is not required. This second type of parking system is satisfactory for both street curb parking and for off-street parking in lots and garages. Because this type of parking system is self-enforcing, less personnel are required to operate the parking system than are required for conventional parking lots and garages and, except for clean-up and maintenance, such personnel are not required at all.